La boda de Madara Uchiha
by lizAckerman
Summary: Madara, uno de los fundadores de la aldea de Konoha, el cual jamás se ha enamorado de verdad. Esto cambiara cuando la aldea Uzumaki les haga una propuesta que cambiara tanto su vida como la de su amigo, Hashirama. Uchiha Madara tendrá que aprender a amar a su nueva prometida: Mito Uzumaki, ¿lo lograra? ¡ven y descubrelo!


Hola a todos¡ Bueno, he escrito esta historia por que desde que supe de estos dos, se me han echo una pareja muy atractiva, digo ¿quién no se ha imaginado al gran cínico de Madara enamorado? Esta historia va a tener pocos capitulos a menos que haya buena respuesta de ustedes (osea dejen reviews xD)

Creo que eso seria todo por ahora, espero disfruten este primer capitulo que me esforcé mucho en hacerlo :)

Por cierto, aquí Madara no es tan "Madara" por que recordemos que cuando vivía en Konoha su personalidad no era la misma que ahora, era mas tranquilo y amistoso. Pero esto no quiere decir que nuestro querido personaje sea todo un amor xD

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen al genio de Kishimoto.

* * *

Después de tantos años de guerra, el periodo Sengoku en el mundo ninja había llegado a su fin dejando con éste un gran número de pérdidas no solo humanas, sino que también aldeas enteras; el mundo era un caos, pero con la reciente paz poco a poco se comenzaría a reconstruir.

El clan Uchiha era reconocido debido a sus enormes poderes oculares los cuales les otorgaban la victoria en cada batalla y al frente de ellos se encontraba Madara Uchiha, el ninja prodigio, que junto a su hermano, Izuna, había llevado al clan a la cima.

Pero esto acabaría pronto cuando su hermano Izuna fuera asesinado en pleno campo de batalla por el hermano del que alguna vez se consideró su mejor amigo, Tobirama Senju. Después de esto, a pesar del rencor que le tenía a Tobirama, decidió aliarse con Hashirama Senju, su antiguo amigo con el cual trajera la paz al País del Fuego así formando una de las primeras aldeas, en la cual los rivales del clan Uchiha y Senju hicieron las pases y decidieron vivir el uno al lado del otro.

La aldea descansa al pie de una montaña lo cual le brinda seguridad contra ataques enemigos ocultando su ubicación. A cierta altura de la montaña se encuentra una pequeña meseta donde se puede apreciar la aldea en su totalidad; ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno alrededor de los veintidós años y el otro alrededor de los veintitrés, el primero llamado Madara Uchiha y el segundo Hashirama Senju, ambos líderes de sus respectivos clanes. Desde la niñez habían sostenido una fuerte amistad que por azares del destino se rompió.

—Después de tantos años nunca creí que los sueños de nuestra niñez se harían realidad —decía un joven de cabello negro el cual se mecía con el viento.

—Yo siempre tuve la esperanza que algún día regresáramos a este lugar donde solíamos platicar, y lo mejor de todo es que hemos vuelto con la aldea en pie. Eso es genial —Le contestó el chico Senju dándole una gran sonrisa que Madara respondió.

—¿Cómo van los asuntos con los señores feudales, Hashirama? —Preguntó Madara tratando de atrapar una de las hojas que volaban por los aires.

—Hasta ahora no ha habido ningún problema, aunque me han pedido que decida el nombre de la aldea y del líder, pero la verdad desde que regresé de la reunión mi cerebro no funciona, los nombres que he pensado son muy malos.

—¿Con que se te apago el cerebro, eh?, Bueno hasta donde recuerdo nunca te ha servido bien —le dijo el Uchiha a su amigo en tono de burla.

—Así eres Madara, siempre igual de malo, nunca cambias —le respondió Hashirama pasando rápidamente de feliz a triste y haciendo enojar a Madara.

—Ay, sí yo soy malo tú sigues igual de bipolar —después de decir esto ambos se miraron a los ojos, después de un silencio los dos rieron tan fuerte que jurarían que los aldeanos los escucharon.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué nombres pensaste? —cuestionó Madara el cual había logrado atrapar una hoja del aire.

—Había pensado en algo como "la Aldea Debajo de la Montaña" o tal vez "la Aldea Uchisen", qué opinas, ¿te gustan?

Al escuchar esos nombre Madara dejó de jugar con aquella hoja y miró a su amigo con las cejas alzadas.

—La verdad son muy malos. Al menos ya tenemos referencias de cómo no se debe llamar la aldea —al terminar, Madara se giró para seguir jugando con su hoja.

Madara notó que Hashirama ya no había dicho nada después de unos segundos de silencio, lo que hizo que volteara a ver que sucedía encontrándose con Hashirama en pose depresiva, lamentando el que sus nombres hayan sido tan malos.

Después de esto, Madara comenzó a hablar de cosas triviales lo que hizo mas amena la platica. Ambos hombres se quedaron hablando un rato más sobre algunas cosas de la vida, otras cosas más simples como mujeres y diversión y sobre las vueltas que da la vida.

Ya caída la noche, ambos ninjas se dirigían a sus respectivas casas.

Madara caminaba entra la gente de su clan, la cual le miraba con desprecio, otros con miedo y algunos pocos con indiferencia, pero ésto era algo a lo que nuestro ninja ya se había acostumbrado. Desde que su hermano murió sus relaciones con el clan habían ido en picada, la mayoría por arranques de ira que él había tenido en presencia de los suyos, causando así desconfianza entre su gente. Si bien desde que se mudaron a Konoha el humor de Madara había mejorado un ciento por ciento, aún tenía la ligera sospecha de que algo no iba bien; no era ningún ignorante, sabía quién estaba detrás de la conspiración en su contra: Tobirama Senju, el hermano de Hashirama. Ese hombre a su corta edad tenía demasiadas agallas o tal vez estupidez al retar indirectamente a Madara y además poner en su contra a su pueblo diciendo que él era una bomba que podría explotar en cualquier momento; claro esto era mentira. Si bien el Uchiha tenía ciertos problemas de temperamento nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a uno de los suyos y si de algo podía presumir era de su autocontrol, ya que ver a diario a la persona que mató a tu hermano y no hacer nada en su contra, menos iba a ocuparse de alguien de su propio clan solo porque sí.

Hashirama se encontraba en la puerta de la aldea controlando el paso de unos aldeanos que venían a establecerse en el lugar para poder poner puestos de comida, joyería, ropa y otras cosas que servirían para establecer la economía.

A su lado se encontraba su hermano Tobirama, quien con cara de fastidiado le ordenaba a otros ninjas que registraran las caravanas en busca de cosas sospechosas.

—¿Qué no se supone que debería estar aquí tu mejor amigo Madara? —cuestionaba Tobirama haciendo sacar un gesto de disgusto a su hermano por el comentario que hizo.

—Madara se hizo cargo de esto toda la mañana y la mayor parte de la tarde, ya es hora de que descanse, además un poco de papeleo no le viene mal a nadie.

Tobirama solo lo miró con rostro de indiferencia para después girarse hacia un aldeano rodando los ojos.

Tobirama caminó hacia la última caravana y se percató de que atrás de éstas venían al menos tres carruajes con hombres armados al frente, además pudo notar un extraño color rojo de cabello que jamás en su vida había visto.

Rápidamente fue a alertar a su hermano de esto, el cual dejó encargado a otro ninja de lo que estaba haciendo, para así ir a donde se encontraban los carruajes.

Al llegar ahí pudo ver a un hombre mayor acompañado de otro más joven los cuales al verlo hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y saludo.

—Joven Hashirama hemos venido desde muy lejos para negociar la alianza de nuestro clan con su aldea —le dijo el más viejo al Senju.

—¿Ahora? Ya es muy tarde, mejor mañana lo discutiremos —contestó Hashirama rascándose la nuca. No es que no quisiera una alianza con el clan recién llegado, pero era de madrugada y aún tenía muchas cosas de las que encargarse.

—Pero… ¡venimos de muy lejos! No puede dejarnos aquí afuera así como así —reclamó el joven acompañante.

A dicho reclamo, Hashirama pensó con más claridad y sosteniéndose la barbilla llegó a una conclusión.

—Está bien, pueden quedarse hasta mañana. Acampen en donde ustedes quieran —fue lo último que dijo antes de ir con su hermano— Tobirama, te encargo la logística del nuevo clan, yo estoy muy cansado para esto, me voy —Después de decir esto, el joven Senju se marchó a su casa a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Madara despertó muy temprano puesto que tenía que relevar a los ninjas que habían trabajado durante toda la noche para organizar los puestos y le gente recién llegada. Al llegar casi a la entrada se percató que había gente durmiendo en casas de campaña pero no le presto mucha atención y se dirigió a donde estaba Tobirama.

—Buenos días —Saludó a medias. La presencia de aquel hombre hacía revolver el estómago de Madara, sin embargo mantenían una relación pacífica.

—Ahora no Uchiha. Hashirama me dijo que te dijera que fueras al palacio, ahí va a ver algo importante, así que ve… —Tobirama le ordenó a Madara haciendo que este hiciera un gesto de desagrado.

Camino al palacio Madara tenía que pasar por la calle principal de la aldea, en donde estaba la mayor parte de la gente a esa hora; a él no le gustaba pasar por ahí porque la gente no hacia otra cosa que murmurar entre ellos mientras pasaba y aunque aparentaba que no le importaba, en realidad eso lo incomodaba bastante.

Mientras caminaba sintió un golpe algo fuerte en la cabeza, ante tal agresión se volteó para ver quien había sido el que lo había golpeado, su sorpresa fue que atrás de él estaba un balón en el suelo el cual recogió y miró por un instante, después escuchó la voz de un niño que le pedía que regresara el balón.

—Ma...Madara-sama, ¿podría regresarme el balón? Y siento mucho lo del golpe.

Madara al ver que tan solo era un niño el que le había golpeado, cambio su semblante de "cara asesina" a una tranquila sonrisa.

—Claro, pero ten más cuidado a la próxima —le alcanzó el balón al niño y éste al tomarlo le regaló una sonrisa que ciertamente le sorprendió al Uchiha.

Una vez en el palacio, Hashirama y Madara se encontraron, hablaba con el señor que la noche anterior había llegado a la aldea, pero después de cruzar unas pocas palabras éste se fue.

—¿Qué está pasando Hashirama? —cuestionó a su amigo.

—Anoche llegó un clan, el líder me dijo que quería formar una alianza con nuestros clanes, al parecer ahorita nos dirá las condiciones de la alianza.

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña plataforma de donde podían ver a unas diez personas, la mayoría avanzadas de edad y con el cabello canoso.

El líder del clan comenzó a hablar.

—Joven Madara, joven Hashirama, he venido desde muy lejos a negociar una alianza con sus clanes y la aldea. Somos el clan Uzumaki, provenimos de la Aldea del Remolino en el País del Agua. Nuestra aldea fue destruida y necesitamos donde vivir, así que para formar esta alianza decidí que mi primogénita deberá unirse en matrimonio con alguno de los dos.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del viejo, los dos hombres sintieron su garganta secarse. ¡Apenas estaban en la flor de su juventud, y ya los querían casar! Después de cruzar miradas Hashirama decidió hablar.

—Con todo respeto, está bien que se quieran unir a nosotros, no nos opondremos, pero no creo que sea necesario un matrimonio —comentó el Senju con nerviosismo.

—Exacto viejo, si se quieren unir solo deben demostrar lealtad a la gente de la aldea —terminó diciendo Madara.

El líder de los Uzumaki miró con un gesto despectivo a Madara por haberse referido a él como "viejo".

—Lo siento jóvenes, pero mi decisión está tomada. Les entregaré la mano de mi hija; les daré tiempo para que puedan tomar la decisión de quien se casara con ella.

Madara y Hashirama al oír esto soltaron un suspiro y se miraron entre ellos, ¿ahora cómo saldrían de esta? Uno de los dos se tenía que casar con la hija del viejo.

Vieron como los presentes se iban haciendo a los lados para dejar pasar a alguien, y en el fondo alcanzaban a ver la silueta de una mujer que empezaba a acercarse más y más.

Madara forzó su vista para tratar de ver mejor a la persona que se acercaba en medio de esa oscuridad, pero conforme aquella mujer se acercaba a la luz se sorprendía más; a pesar de todo, esa mujer tenía un hermoso cuerpo y unos hermosos ojos jade que hipnotizarían a cualquiera, pero lo que llamo más su atención fue ese cabello color rojo atado en dos bolas una de cada lado. Jamás en su vida había visto a una persona con ese color de cabello, lo que le hizo pensar que no era natural, pero al concentrarse en su cara vio que era realmente hermosa, una mirada fuerte pero tranquila a la vez y rasgos que la harían la envidia de cualquier mujer de la aldea.

Al estar frente a frente, la mujer hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto, la cual fue correspondida.

—Siéntase como en casa, usted y su clan —le dijo Hashirama sonriéndole amablemente a la mujer que solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Espero esta situación no le incomode, si necesita algo no dude en pedírnoslo —comentó Madara sonriéndole de lado, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en ella y que agachara su mirada instantáneamente.

Al terminar la reunión los miembros del clan Uzumaki se retiraron del lugar dejando atrás a los líderes de la aldea, ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa, discutiendo lo que deberían hacer con la situación que ahora los preocupaba.

—¡No puedo creer que mi juventud acabará así! Apenas llegué a los veintitrés, me habría gustado disfrutar más, pasar divertidas aventuras contigo y mi familia, salir, tomar, y sobre todo apostar —se quejaba Hashirama con su pose depresiva.

—No puedo creer que aún pienses en apostar, la semana pasada perdiste casi diez mil ryus. No me quejaría que apostaras si de menos ganaras, pero como apostador eres un asco Hashirama…

—Y ahora tú me reclamas por apostar, ¿no tienes consideración? Todavía ese día tú me ganaste la mitad de mi dinero jugando cartas —le reclamó Senju provocando una risa en el otro.

—No es muy difícil ganar cuando cuentas con el sharingan —presumía Madara con aires de orgullo.

—Lo que tú haces es trampa, no está permitido ver a través de las cartas de otros —reclamó Hashirama desesperado.

—Bueno ya, regresando al tema, no veo porque piensas mal del matrimonio, la mujer es realmente hermosa —alegó Madara.

Al escuchar estas palabras Hashirama alzó sorprendido la mirada a Madara, el cual lo miraba indiferente. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba ¡A Madara le había gustado aquella chica! Con razón le habló, si no le hubiera gustado se habría ido del lugar sin más. Hashirama tampoco lo negaba, la mujer era hermosa pero no sintió ese flechazo como lo había sentido su amigo.

El Senju se acercaba lentamente a Madara con una sonrisa burlona lo cual hizo que Madara se pusiera de pie.

—Ya sé lo que pasa aquí… —le dijo picándole el hombro— Te gustó aquella chica ¿verdad? —le dijo con tono sugerente.

—Pero…que cosas dices, me pareció guapa eso es todo —le contestó con nerviosismo.

—A mí no me engañas Madara, te gustó aquella mujer y por eso te llamó la atención el plan de casarte con ella.

Después de eso Hashirama sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que hizo reír ya que corroboraba su teoría al ver que Madara se había incomodado con sus comentarios.

—Ya me voy, siempre me haces pasar vergüenzas —Madara caminó hacia la puerta.

Solo podía escuchar la carcajada de su amigo a lo lejos.

—Ve con cuidado Madara, no te vayas a perder por ir pensando en la chica Uzumaki —se burló el Senju a lo lejos.

—¡Cállate idiota! —le gritó el Uchiha.

A pesar de que ambos eran amigos a Madara a veces le molestaba el hecho de que Hashirama tuviera las costumbres que tenía, por ejemplo cada viernes era de ley ir a tomar y por supuesto él lo acompañaba, aunque no le gustaba tomar a Madara, no podía negar que más de dos veces se le pasaron las copas por la insistencia que hacía el Senju para que tomara, según él. La única parte buena de eso era que como ellos eran los líderes de la aldea, los dueños del bar no los podían correr ni nada, haciendo que lo que pasaba en el bar, se quedara en el bar. Excepto cuando al día siguiente tenían que pagar la cuenta dejando sin dinero a los dos; ese era un vicio que no le gustaba mucho y aunque se divertía bastante acompañándolo, al día siguiente siempre se arrepentía.

Caminando por los prados de la aldea se encontró con una figura algo familiar, ¡era aquella Uzumaki de hace un rato! Ahora que la podía ver mejor se daba cuenta que no se equivocaba, era realmente bella y con el quimono azul que llevaba puesto juraba que hacia juego con el jin azul rey que llevaba puesto. Madara se la pensó dos veces, pero decidió acercarse a hablarle.

—Hola —le saludó gentilmente, pero la chica al no notar su presencia se sobresaltó.

—Me asustó, joven…

—Madara, soy Madara Uchiha, y ¿tú eres...?

—Mi nombre es Mito, soy del clan Uzumaki, aunque supongo que se acuerda de mí —le dijo a Madara sonriéndole amablemente.

—¡Claro! Cómo olvidarme de ti, después de todo serás la esposa de alguno de los dos, algún día…

Estas palabras asustaron a Mito, si bien ni Madara ni Hashirama estaban listos para el matrimonio, no significaba que ella si lo estuviera, de hecho Mito estaba más nerviosa que los pretendientes.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asusta la idea del matrimonio? —le preguntó el Uchiha.

Mito rió nerviosa llevando una de sus manos a la nuca— La verdad no me lo esperaba, hace una semana estaba soltera y ahora me voy a casar.

—Eso es cierto, creo que los tres estamos igual, pero si no nos conocemos primero nunca sabremos lo que podría pasar. Bueno, me dio gusto conocerte Mito, tengo trabajo que hacer así que te dejo hacer lo que sea que estés haciendo —fue lo último que dijo para después irse.

Para ser la primera vez que hablaban, no le pareció una mala chica, al contrario le pareció linda y graciosa, solo esperaba que ella tuviera una buena primera impresión de él.

Mito estaba camino a su nueva casa, la cual le había gustado mucho, era mucho más grande que la anterior y la zona en donde estaba era tranquila, libre de los ruidos del centro de la aldea.

Aunque aún seguía curiosa del por qué Madara, el líder de los Uchiha, había ido a presentarse. ¿Con que propósito lo hizo? ¿De verdad le había gustado aunque sea a uno de los dos líderes? Y no era cualquier líder ¡Era Madara Uchiha! Famoso por muchas cosas pero la más grande era por el hecho que se decía que era muy apuesto, y ahora que ella lo había visto frente a frente se dio cuenta que dichos rumores no eran falsos, el hombre era alto, con buen físico, y una cara que provocaría la envidia de cualquier dios,; parecía haber sido tallado por los mismos ángeles. El único pero que le ponía, era esa expresión que tenía, parecía estar enojado o triste, tal vez era el efecto que dan sus ojos, pero al sonreír eso se iba y su expresión se volvía muy sensual y varonil.

—Hermana, llegaste, ¡cuéntame cómo te fue con los líderes! —le dijo emocionada su pequeña hermana quien la había esperado todo ese rato.

—Bien, de hecho hace un rato me encontré al líder de los Uchiha, vino a mí a presentarse, fue extraño, ¡pero es realmente guapo! —le contó emocionada.

—¿En serio? Ese hombre me da miedo, he escuchado que es muy sanguinario y grosero, además que tiene el carácter de un demonio —le dijo su hermana haciendo un gesto de desprecio.

Mito al escuchar esto soltó un pequeña risa, ella también había escuchado esos rumores, también por eso estaba nerviosa más que nada por conocerlo a él, temía que le dijera algo hiriente o peor aún, que la matara.

—También escuché eso, pero de lo que platiqué, no me pareció que fuera ni sanguinario ni nada de eso, tal vez algo atrevido considerando que le dijo "viejo" a nuestro abuelo. Cuando escuché eso casi se me sale la risa, pero me contuve —dijo la pelirroja riendo entre dientes— Por cierto, tiene una gran cabellera color negro, creo que es el cabello más bello que vi en mi vida, además considerando que es hombre, lo tiene bien cuidado.

—Creo que ya se con quién te vas a casar hermana —se rió su hermana.

Mito al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque también era consciente de que todavía no conocía bien a Madara, pero esperaba hacerlo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, y espero que me dejen unos cuantos reviews que no cuesta nada ;) Muchas gracias¡


End file.
